(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a compressor of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a control apparatus for a compressor of a vehicle capable of turning-on/off a compressor based on coolant pressure of an air conditioner during cold temperature conditions and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, substantial heat is generated in an engine of a vehicle. When the heat is increased higher than a predetermined temperature, there is a danger of explosion. Accordingly, the temperature is reduced by circulating a coolant within the engine compartment. The heated coolant is radiated by a radiator. Additionally, to increase a radiating effect of the radiator, a cooling fan is installed in an engine compartment of a vehicle. Such a cooling fan may prevent overheating of the engine and represent an optimal performance of the engine by maintaining a temperature of the coolant in an appropriate condition. The cooling fan is operated by a motor.
In the winter, that is, during cold weather conditions, the cooling fan is not generally operated, but an air conditioner switch is switched in a heating and indoor cycling mode. In an idle leaving condition, coolant pressure of the air conditioner is significantly increased. When the coolant pressure is increased, to protect configuration components of a compressor in the air conditioner, a cooling fan is operated. However, when the cooling fan freezes, the cooling fan is not operated and thus, a fan motor may be damaged.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.